drawcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset
Sunset is just an one of those people who love to draw. Her goal is to make drawings people will love. She may not seem like it but her in real life is quite different then how she acts on the internet. Online she seems to be one of those loud and interactive people, but really she's a shy and quiet girl. She's had ADHD since kindergarten and used to be the loud and weird kid. But times change, as you read earlier she's quiet and shy now. She was always shy though but not that much. She also loves meme. Her favorite thing to say is boi. Her real name is Julia. She has a ton of Ocs and will change their looks at some point. Her favorite Oc out of all of them is called Sunset, which she uses that Ocs nickname for her online name. Sunset was originally an actual cat but later turned to a Neko. Once Sunset drew her dragon Ocs she had since she was small and not really an artist at all, just a book reader and puzzle slover, and there was a huge fight started with another artist, Jackie4spike, were they complained that Sunset was copying them. It started when she drew Her dragon called cosmic dragon and Jackie complained that they had a dragon called cosmic dragon and it looked exactly like Sunset's, but Sunset did know this so she said she would look for it to see, due to the fact she wasn't part of drawcast long enough to know (not really close to year too) and Jackie was on for over about two years, but couldn't find so she said that Jackie lied but then another artist said the Jackie said that they deleted it already but Sunset didn't see that comment. So its like why would you do that if you didn't even have proof. Jackie never shared a picture of it so Sunset will never know if he lied. Then Sunset shared drawings of the other dragon, except for puppy drago, and Jackie said that they all look like their Ocs. But again, Sunset didn't really know what they looked like because the only Oc of Jackie's she knew was Spike. And Sunset saw a drawings of Jackie's blue dragon but it was all just the block version, so she didn't really know how Her 2 blue ones even looked like it. And she also had a dragon that was full of despair and sadness that had spiky eyebrow, spiky mane, wings with spikes on the tip, sharp claws, spike on the nose ,scorpion tail and stood on all four and Jackie said it was Spike. And Sunset didn't even see how it even looked like (the line art was com different to) And it didn't have color yet so she even commented what thee colors where, but no one saw that because they were all to busy yelling at her. She said that he two diffrent colored eyes , one purple and the other a dark blue (possibly indigo but she didn't say that part just blue) and grey scales, While Spike on the other hand had yellow skin, light blue eyes fins with blue on them, somekind of spike on the top, a scar on the eye in most art, stood on two feet, full of all kind of emotion, fluff around the neck, no wings and one of those smooth spikeless tails. Jackie also said it had a scorpion tail like one of their Ocs, but again, again Sunset saw a drawing but didn't really see the tail as that. Everyone yelled at her to givee credit to Jackie and when she refused they all yelled at her to delete them. She refused many times. She then got banned for about 2-3 days for 'copying other people's drawings'. Sunset didn't even see how, shee thought to herself if they would just look into the details closley they would realizee that. So she grabbed her sisters tablet to see what people were sayin and was very disappointed to find out they still hated her. After the ban was over she asked Jackie to share pictures of them so she could compare but refused. So her not having some pictures of the others to compare she just went with make a drawing comparing the sad dragon and Spike and she said that they should look into it and read it and some people then saw the differences but Jackie continued to comlain. She asked if he looked because to her it was really quick for them to read it and aske for Jackie to please study it, he refused of course still ranting. Someone said Sunset did leave out the color of him before the ban, Sunset replied that she did leave a comment on what the colors where and that no one read it of course. So people then sided with Sunset and Jackie was still complaining Moderator_3 (or was it a different one) came in and asked Jackie question. Turns out that Jackie had once been copied before and thats why they were upset, one can understand that. So things were kind a back to normal with sunset looking up to Jackie again because the only reason she really shared it was because drawcast seemed like the place that wouldn't really judge the way that they looked and knew people get banned for bullying and Jackie sparked her interest in dragons again since Jackie was always drawing them, one of Sunset's older brothers said she should draw dragons, and she also asked a drawcaster to fight her and her Ocs and they all ended up dieing ripping a hole in time and space. But days later to and after Trump becoming president, was when Jackie finally banned Sunset, for wich she has no idea why, and Sunset made a posted saying Jackie banned her, but she called him senpai instead of their name. Sunset will sometimes share a whole bunch of photos that are mostly memes in genral or if she is playing a game and finds the stuff she saw interesting. Or it could just be a really long comic she found on the internet. Sunset also took Snek, drawcaster, and Brownie, Wulf's sister, and made a ship. That kind of made Snek and Axlotel angry because they were already a gay couple, don'tvget the wrong idea though their both just Ocs of two different people. Sunset just kept on with though because a ship is a ship, there are many out there, its just a thing part of a person who spend tons of time on the interne's life. She got yelled to though, so eh. Sunset mostly draws herself as her ghostsonna because of how much of a ghostie she is. She finds it to fit her well with being a ghostie. She doesn't really intend to be a ghostie though. In her opinion she followed to many people and now has a hard time keeping track. And with all the people she follows one couldn't imagine how many notifications she gets.